


Bless You

by UpYourStreet (orphan_account)



Series: One Word Bottomjohn Prompts [66]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John being John, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Silly, Slice of Life, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UpYourStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the one word Bottomjohn prompts</p>
<p>John sneezes in bed and Sherlock finds it extraordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless You

“John? Are you…”

“I'm fine.” John sniffed. “Fine. Keep going.”

“I can stop.” Sherlock stilled his hips.

“No, you bastard! Don't stop,” John hissed, hitching his legs up a little higher around Sherlock's back. “I have a cold, I'm not dying.”

“You look a bit pale.” Sherlock squinted at him. “Are you sur—”

“ _ACHOO!_ ” John sneezed so powerfully his whole body shook. It winded him for a moment. When he blinked his eyes open and sniffled, he saw Sherlock staring down at him, eyes wide, jaw dropped.

“That… John, that was…” Sherlock breathed heavily. “Incredible.”

John squinted at Sherlock in suspicion. “What are you talking about?”

“When you sneezed, John. It was incredible.” He looked down between their bodies.

“Oh, ta. I do take pride in my sneezing.” John said drily. “No, really, Sherlock. What the hell are you on about?”

“I could feel it, when you sneezed. Your body contracted around me. It felt amazing. Do it again.” Sherlock breathed, rocking his hips in gentle motions. “I want to feel it again.”

John just stared at Sherlock. “No.” he said. “I'm not fucking sneezing on command for you so you can… No.”

“John, it's your muscles contracting with a sneeze! It's how sneezing works, I just didn't realize what it would feel like from the inside—”

“Christ, Sherlock, really? We're having sex and _this_ is what you want to talk about?”

“John, it's amazing. You were even tighter than usual! The pressure around me, the muscle spasms! How would it feel if you sneezed on purpose as opposed to naturally? What about different kinds of sneezes? Sneezing from a cold or from dust or from—”

“Shut up. Right now.” John said lowly. “One more word about sneezing and I swear to God, Sherlock, I will kick you off of me and we are never having sex again. Ever.”

Sherlock had the knowledge to at least look chastised. He leaned down to kiss John's cheek. “I'm sorry,” he whispered.

John grunted. “It's fine. Now fuck me properly already.”

Sherlock did just that.

At least, that is, until he paused to say, “What if you just coughed?”

“ _SHERLOCK!_ ”


End file.
